grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Magi/History
}} History Chapter 01 - The Smiling Merchant 680x680px Magi, the mysterious nomadic merchant, are well-known for their antics, especially by those who have stumbled upon them. They never speak due to being mute. Yet, they always display the most common yet, unusual expression … a smile; that never fades from the elf’s always curling lips. Perhaps it is one of their strategies to attract the customer or it is simply their trademark… which is also a simple attempt, and intention to attract their customers, but no one really knows for sure to why the merchant always keeping the same expression. It is quite disturbing, and sometimes, creepy. Nevertheless, the smile never dies. This, however, does not always give them a bad image. Yet, it made them acknowledged as “The Smiling Merchant” instead. It surely is a trademark indeed. Aside from the merchant’s weird smiling antics, which is probably the only reason why they are weird; they are still a normal mute person with feelings. Obviously, it depends on what each individual implies for “normal”, they simply do not act out of the ordinary aside from being a good citizen who likes selling goods to people using their magic storing book, abracadabra. Not only that they are a merchant, they are also a herbalist who studies plants for medical purposes, in addition, to make weird potions as well because why not? It keeps them busy with something productive and allows them to have their own peace; by doing something. Being someone has always been travelling all their life from one place to another; they have neither interest nor intention of staying for long in one place or bond with anyone in particular, for it will hinder them from leaving and bound them from being free. They adore freedom and adventure; therefore, they keep on travelling and learning many things, writing their journey down in a small journal that they carry with them almost everywhere, and experiencing a lot more amazing things around the world without the need to worry about anything at all. Surprisingly, that little joy of theirs dies ever so quickly in one of their bizarre adventure of a fateful meeting with their one and only, familiar. Yes, the lovely familiar. It was a fate for them to meet, but it was also a tragedy, for their meeting creates a great turn of event that changed the merchant’s life forever; an accident that leads them to stay in the great city to both recover and taking a break from their long journey… probably forever, but let’s not hope for that. Of course, accident bound to happen to anyone. Especially for someone who travels around places like a madcap— like when you’re crossing a narrow trail of oh-so-very-dangerous-path because adrenaline-makes-everything-possible is a good excuse to do anything stupid, moreover, ended up losing one's balance because a certain something dropped down from a nearby tree and hit you hard on the head, making you fell… off a cliff? Well, it happened, and it would obviously be worse that you cannot even scream for help when it happens. It was fortunate enough that the merchant has broad knowledge about medicine that they are able to treat themselves, and the poor thing that fell together alongside them during their fall. However, first aid treatment is not enough to mend their injuries after the fall. They needed proper treatment, a doctor. If not, they wouldn’t be able to survive. It was a matter of life and death when Magi and their familiar were making their way out of wherever they are. Having little to no power, let alone, dying; the merchant was unable to go further to find assistance. Looking at the poor helpless creature that caused them such misfortune, the merchant’s smile stayed static; motionless and unmoved. Wishing for something more than tranquillity, which feels like a curse, they reached for the nameless familiar and held it close to show that everything is alright… before closing their eyes and lost they're conscious into the darkness… Their only regret was that they will no longer be able to continue seeing the world, but their greatest regret was more… they will die alone; they are known by many, yet bound to no one but one, leaving those they once knew for the sake of freedom. As their mind slowly shuts itself, they are filled with more regretful thoughts; they had no one to miss, no one to remember by, no one… but the poor creature that they did not even name and will follow them after death if no protection were given to them. If anything, they wished for another chance, a second chance to live. Promising that they will live the way they should be; a life surrounded by those they can call friend friends and loved ones; a life more meaningful than to wander around aimlessly in favour of selfish and heedless joy… just one more chance, and they will not ask for anything more than that… Chapter 02 - New Beginning 680x680px It feels like forever since the merchant collapsed due to their fatigue. They surely have died from their injuries and were obviously dying before. Somehow, death feels comforting; they feel like they are at ease… it feels like nothing like death, they feel alive and…in pain. So after-death—life, is still painful? Opening their eyes, they found themselves resting in a simple white room with the smell of medicines lurking in the air, they are resting on a bed, with their wounds are covered with bandages; the hospital. They have no idea how did they get there, nor the reason of why they even there in the first place… their memories are vague and they cannot think clearly. The nurse who came to see them told them that they were hurt pretty badly, to the point that they are on the brink of death. Thankfully, someone found them and brought them here. Not being able to understand what the nurse said, the merchant was unable to answer her… because they are mute, and they did not know… the nurse understands their situation and gave them their journal, where the merchant obtained their name, and the story that tells about them. The nurse also gave them their familiar back, saying that it was the familiar that leads someone to find them during that time. Magi, was contended that their little friend is alright, but does not remember who this little creature is, yet they felt happy… their smile never grew even less than they are now…. After recovering from the hospital, Magi was suggested to stay in the great city to completely recover, because they are not 100% healed, and if they were to force themselves again, there are great chances of them breaking from inside and will never be able to heal. It will probably help recovering their lost memories as well. Magi agreed and decided to stay at a nearby Inn so that they could recuperate with their condition and health, and at the same time, to learn about themselves… of course, with the little ‘nameless’ friend help, which they later called “Tama”. Due to their memory loss, they always carry their journal and their familiar alongside them. With the journal, Magi can simply write down information to learn further about the city they are currently living in, along with the people for marketing purpose. The journal also works as an important memorial item because it tells of their journey, the story they didn't know, and what they have studied so far. They cannot find anything about their familiar in the journal. Knowing the fact that they are connected with each other, Magi would have written pages of how their familiar grew or what it likes, but none of the pages tells a single thing about their little friend. Could it be that Tama has something to do with their memory lost? Would it be possible that both the journal and the familiar will later become a key to find out who they really are? Well, not like they mind it anyway…or are they? Either way, it is where their new adventure begins... Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories